Perra
by risitta
Summary: Siempre fui una buena persona, pero los demás nunca lo apreciaron. Ahora sé que si quiero salir adelante en la vida, tengo que ser una perra y todos los que me hirieron se acodarán siempre de mi nombre.
1. A mí no me gustas tú

**Perra.**

.

**Resumen:** Siempre fui una buena persona, pero los demás nunca lo apreciaron. Ahora sé que si quiero salir adelante en la vida, tengo que ser una perra y todos los que me hirieron se acodarán siempre de mi nombre.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Este fic es relativamente corto y se desarrolla en un universo alterno. Mi imaginación está corriendo como loca y doy gracias a Dios por eso, pues antes estaba vacía de inspiración. Espero que al final les llegue el mensaje que quiero transmitir. Disfruten de la lectura.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

><p><span>A mí no me gustas tú.<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¡Hey gordita! —me gritó una chica rubia con ojos azules.

—¿Gordita? —preguntó asombrada otra mujer pelirroja— ¡Querrás decir gordota!

—¿Sí? —susurré.

—Naruto Uzumaki te busca, quiere decirte que le gustas.

Me sonrojé. Ese chico del que ellas hablaban era, para mí, el más guapo de todo el universo. Poseía unos ojos azules y grandes que reflejaban pura belleza, su cabello rubio lo hacía parecer un verdadero querubín. Me gustaba tanto que hasta fantaseaba con compartir día a día nuestras vidas.

El único problema era que yo estaba un poco pasada de peso. ¿Un poco? Mucho. Estoy regordeta; por eso me extraña que Naruto siquiera me preste atención.

Me convertí en un manojo de nervios, pero al verlo me sentí en el cielo. Me acerqué a él cautelosamente y le toqué la espalda. El volteó y me miró con extrañeza.

—También me gustas —le dije.

—A mí no me gustas tú.

Se me acabó el mundo en ese instante. Seguido de sus palabras escuché una explosión de risas a mi alrededor. Comencé a verlos y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas descendían a través de mi rostro.

—Voltea y saluda a la cámara, cerda —vociferó Karin, la pelirroja sin alma.

El coro de risas no se detenía. Reparé en el rostro del chico que me había humillado: estaba serio. Y justo en el momento en el que soltó una risita, un fuerte dolor inundó mi pecho y mi brazo izquierdo. Caminé dispuesta a irme de ese lugar y olvidar todo lo que pasó, pero a los dos pasos caí en el suelo, ya no me dolía nada.

Sentí unas manos tocar mi cuello, checando mi pulso. Era un chico con cabellos oscuros y con ojos negros y profundos.

—¡Déjala Sasuke! —le gritaba la pelirroja a su novio— ¡Vámonos!

—Cierra la maldita boca que esto es tú culpa, llama a una ambulancia —le ordenó—. Quédate aquí Sakura, no te vayas.

Todo se puso blanco, sentí que una gran paz inundaba todo mi ser.

Juro que si llego a ver de nuevo el sol brillar, me voy a vengar de todos los que se burlaron de mí.

Me convertiré en una verdadera perra.


	2. Hablando con la luna

**Perra.**

.

**Resumen:** Siempre fui una buena persona, pero los demás nunca lo apreciaron. Ahora sé que si quiero salir adelante en la vida, tengo que ser una perra y todos los que me hirieron se acodarán siempre de mi nombre.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Estoy obsesionada con Bruno Mars.

Disfruten de la lectura.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

><p><span>Hablando con la luna.<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando estaba profundamente dormida, soñé que hablaba con la luna y que ésta me respondía. Me decía que yo estaría bien, que nada malo me pasaría, que la experiencia que viví me haría madurar y a soportar las constantes burlas de toda la escuela.

Y yo lloraba, como siempre me lamentaba de mi figura, de mi rostro, de mi actitud.

¿Por qué no podía ser delgada como la mayoría de chicas de mi edad? Si despertaba tendría que ponerme a dieta para conseguirlo, pero ese régimen sería eterno, pues no eran cinco kilos los que tenía que bajar; probablemente para llegar a mi peso ideal debía bajar alrededor de treinta kilogramos y eso no se bajaba en una semana.

Volverme anoréxica no era una opción pues yo amo la comida y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Además, pagarles a mis tíos de esa manera no era justo.

Toda mi vida he vivido con ellos. Mis padres han estado ausentes, no se interesan por mi vida, se la pasan de viaje de negocios o de placer, pero nunca se ocupan de mí. Mi tía Tsunade y mi tio Jiraiya han sido mis verdaderos padres, mi única familia.

¿Cómo iba a decirles que a pesar de todo el amor que me daban yo no estaba conforme?

Y así fue como la luna se transformó en ellos, mirándome con lástima mientras yo intentaba hablarles, pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

Ahí fue donde sentí un inmenso dolor al conocer la realidad y el fondo de todos mis problemas: no me quiero.

Nadie me enseñó a quererme.

Despertarme en las mañanas y verme en el espejo siempre ha sido un suplicio para mí. Mirar esa cara horrible, esos ojos demacrados, ese pelo espantoso, ese cuerpo de miedo, me provoca un odio inmenso, un sentimiento que ni siquiera siento hacia las otras chicas que me dañan.

Y me dan ganas de gritarle, de decirle que vuelva a nacer o de desaparecerle. Porque a pesar de que mis tíos le dicen que es hermosa, no lo siento, no lo veo. Esa persona desconocida en el espejo me mira, se ríe de mí, me dice que por más que intente, nunca cambiaré, que siempre seré así, fea.

¿Pero por qué me odio? ¿Por qué estas ganas de acabar con mi existencia me carcomen el alma? Algo mal anda conmigo, todo está ido al carajo.

Mis tíos lloran, no lo entienden, me dicen que soy una malagradecida, que no merezco su amor ni sus cuidados, que mejor debería morirme.

Sí, eso es lo mejor. Debería morir para dejar de molestar a gente buena que bien podría dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas más importantes. Debo desaparecer.

Por eso, entre lágrimas, mis tíos se esfuman y la luna hace acto de presencia. Le cuento mis deseos, que debo irme, que debo ser una estrella más en el firmamento o incluso que mi existencia debe ser borrada para el bien de la humanidad, porque no sirvo para nada.

Me pregunta: ¿estás segura que no se puede rescatar algo?

Le contesto: no.

Llora también la luna porque he decidido seguir la luz al final del túnel negro. Porque he de irme sin decir adiós. Y justo cuando iba a atravesar ese halo de energía, recuerdo lo sucedido en la escuela.

Naruto se rió de mí, las zorras sucias me grabaron y de seguro ya difundieron mi video al mundo entero. Estoy demasiado encolerizada, la luz desaparece. Me entristezco, ni siquiera sirvo para atravesar un maldito halo de luz y morir sin lamentarlo.

Estoy tan concentrada que no me percato de que la luna está ensanchándose, se hace cada vez más redonda. Un punto negro aparece en medio, me intriga, ¿iré al infierno?

—¿Sakura? —escucho.

Es entonces cuando me percato de que el conejo que apareció en la luna es nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, quién estaba mirándome fijamente.

Corrió sin preguntarme algo más. Intenté seguirlo con la mirada pero no pude, estoy demasiado cansada. Estoy en un hospital, eso es seguro. El sonido de la máquina casi me revienta los tímpanos pero no siento dolor alguno. Un hombre canoso me observa y checa mis pupilas. Sonríe.

—Bienvenida a bordo niña.

Le eché un vistazo a Sasuke, me extraña que esté aquí, tal vez siente lástima de mí y cree que soy su obra de caridad.

—Lárgate —pronuncié.

Él chico moreno me ve con tristeza y se retira, agradezco internamente su gesto.

—Has sobrevivido a un infarto muchacha. Es curioso porque eres muy joven para estar padeciendo ese tipo de enfermedad, a tus dieciocho años deberías estar preocupándote por chicos y no por tu corazón.

—Es por mi gordura, debí haber muerto —susurré.

—En parte. Pero también influyó que en tu familia hay historial de infartos a temprana edad, no te culpes.

—Como diga, ¿puedo dormir?

—Claro que sí, pero antes debo comunicarte que a partir de ahora debes comenzar un nuevo estilo de vida, sin comida chatarra y con mucha actividad física si quieres ver a tus nietos correr por el jardín —dijo.

Me dormí y rogué que al despertar nadie me mirara mientras saltaba por la ventana y acababa con mi vida, no vale la pena respirar un segundo más. Desperté, mi tía estaba analizándome con preocupación, no me quedó más que sonreírle.

—En cuanto te den de alta nos mudaremos a Londres —sentenció—. A tu tío le ofrecieron un buen empleo y las escuelas de allá son mejor. Nosotros te apoyaremos en tu tratamiento y ya verás que saldrás delante de todo esto.

Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente. Bien, el plan de matarme será pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso. El tío Jiraiya llegó e intentó hacerme reír y mi tía le golpeó la cabeza diciéndole que debía dejarme descansar.

Entonces, cuando ambos bajaron a la cafetería, el muchacho moreno que estuvo al principio conmigo entró a la habitación y guardó silencio por aproximadamente cinco minutos. Parecía que estaba buscando las palabras exactas.

—A veces las personas actúan como idiotas sólo porque no quieren exponer su verdadero ser —hizo una pausa—. No vale la pena ser como los demás.

—Ser tonto está de moda, ¿no? —pronuncié.

—Sí, pero a veces debes mostrarle a esas personas que a ti no te importa ser tú. A veces debes orillarlos a revelarse ellos también.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Nunca cambies por satisfacer a los demás, hazlo por ti.

Sentí que su mirada irrumpía en mi alma y que de pronto conocía todos mis secretos.

En las dos semanas que duré internada, él seguía frecuentándome. Su rutina era entrar, sentarse, observarme dormir e irse. Mi rutina era estar pendiente de la puerta, hacerme la dormida, esperar a que se fuera y sentarme.

¿Por qué simplemente no se alejaba de mí?

Llegó el día en que tuvimos que trasladarnos a Londres por el trabajo de mi tío, aunque yo sabía que nos íbamos porque mi tía se enteró del abuso que sufría en esa escuela y aprovechó una oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Ese día concentré mi mirada en Sasuke. Le agradecí sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estoy segura que él me entendió.

Justo cuando el avión despegó, miré por la ventana al sol brillar.

Voy a morder a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. Empezaré una nueva vida y volveré a robarle el territorio a aquellos que me humillaron. Y todo lo haré por mí.

Se van a acordar que esta perra puede no ser de una raza fina, pero sabe ladrar mucho mejor que ellos.


	3. El otro lado

**Perra.**

.

**Resumen:** Siempre fui una buena persona, pero los demás nunca lo apreciaron. Ahora sé que si quiero salir adelante en la vida, tengo que ser una perra y todos los que me hirieron se acodarán siempre de mi nombre.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Esta chica universitaria vuelve de nuevo a las andadas.

Disfruten de la lectura.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

><p><span>El otro lado.<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el instante que recibí ese correo electrónico, sentí por primera vez que estaba cerca de obtener lo que tanto añoraba. No era un e-mail cualquiera, era el mensaje de la persona a la que había estado guardándole el mayor rencor que jamás pude sentir.

Básicamente, la señorita Karin me comunicaba que en una semana habría una reunión de la generación de la preparatoria. Hacía cinco años que no tenía noticias de ellos; tenía pensado ir a buscarlos uno por uno y hacerles saber todo el sufrimiento que viví por causa de ellos.

Esto debía ser un gran regalo del destino. De seguro todos irían a dicha reunión a aparentar ser lindas mierdas y sonreír hipócritamente, realmente detesto esas reuniones. Por motivos personales voy a hacer el gran esfuerzo de volver a verles las caras.

Me los dieron servidos en charola de plata.

Cuando llegué a Londres era una persona depresiva y sin ganas de nada; lo único que llegó a motivarme fueron mis deseos de venganza. Gracias a mi incidente del corazón tuve que recurrir a un nutriólogo, que me dio una dieta especial para mi estado de salud. También fui a un gimnasio a que me hicieran una rutina no muy pesada para ir fortaleciendo a mi corazón.

Con el paso de los años, la figura obesa que tantos problemas me causó fue desapareciendo. Ahora tengo un cuerpo envidiable, en forma y soy capaz de aguantar un maratón. Conservo mis hábitos alimenticios y las rutinas de ejercicios que me fueron asignadas a lo largo de cinco años. Me dejé crecer el cabello y ahora todas las mujeres me envidian, pues parezco un verdadero ángel.

No sólo perdí mis kilos de más, también perdí toda esa inseguridad y temor. Cuando terminé la carrera, hace un año aproximadamente, les exigí a mis padres un puesto en su importante empresa. Rápidamente aceptaron.

Ahora soy, por así decirlo, la líder de las empresas "Import It Corp.", que se dedica principalmente a la importación y exportación de productos de otras empresas.

Mi asistente personal, y único amigo, se llama Sai; podría intentar describirlo profundamente pero, es imposible. Es tan misterioso que, aunque los dos nos tenemos mucha confianza, es difícil saber cuándo tiene sentimientos verdaderos. Casi siempre tiene una sonrisa falsa en su rostro pálido, sus ojos son profundos y negros, al igual que su cabello, que es un poco largo. Él es mi brazo derecho.

Por eso ha decidido acompañarme en mi larga travesía de venganza. Estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme sin siquiera preguntarme las razones. Por eso él es la única persona en la que confío sinceramente.

En este momento estamos en el avión directo a Tokio, Japón. No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, y no es por lo que vayan a decir de mí, sino que siento tan cercanos mis deseos que estoy a punto de estallar de la emoción y no veo la hora de verlos realizados.

Sai me mira y me sonríe, es una sonrisa real. Parece que él también está feliz por mí.

Si mis cálculos son correctos, llegaremos una hora antes del evento, en la cual me arreglaré para dejar a todos boquiabiertos. Nada puede salir mal.

Justo como lo planeé, ya estamos aquí. Yo traigo un vestido negro y corto, con unas zapatillas rojas; mi cabello está totalmente suelto. Sai trae puesto un smoking negro con una camisa blanca desabotonada. Lucimos realmente apuestos.

El propósito de esta aparición no es el de socializar de nuevo, es para conocer los puntos débiles de esas personas y, cautelosamente en el futuro, hundirlos. Puede que sea una tarea fácil, pero no sería divertido si lo logro en menos de una semana.

—Buenas noches, bienvenida —me dice Ino—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sakura Haruno y él es mi acompañante Sai —me mira sorprendida. Sonrío.

—¿Sakura Haruno? —pregunta estupefacta.

—Esa misma —vuelvo a sonreír.

Me dio un gafete con mi nombre y procedí a entrar al lugar. Ino me seguía con la mirada.

Me dispuse a rastrear el lugar. Intenté ubicar a la zorra suprema, pero no estaba por ningún lado. A lo lejos pude divisar a Naruto Uzumaki, que sonreía al lado de Hinata Hyuuga. Intenté acercarme a ellos pero Sai me detuvo: la zorra suprema había aparecido.

—Hola Karin, ¿me recuerdas? —le pregunto.

—Disculpa, no tengo memoria en estos momentos, hay tanta gente que ni yo misma sé quién soy —cuando pronuncia esas palabras en lo único que puedo pensar es en su hipocresía.

—Soy Sakura Haruno.

—¿La gorda? —exclama.

—Ex gorda —contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Me mira una y otra vez de pies a cabeza, como pensando que esto es un sueño, que no puedo ser la verdadera yo quién está frente a ella. Ilusa, si supieras a lo que vengo, estarías aún más sorprendida.

—¡Sasuke! —grita— Es tu amiga, mírala.

En ese instante, el pedazo sexy masculino se acerca a nosotras. Sonríe de lado y me mira como si estuviera satisfecho con mi desempeño.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras retorcieron mis entrañas. ¿Estaba feliz de verme? ¿Podría ser él la única persona que esperaba mi regreso? Es raro, me siento como en casa.

Como si fuera obra del destino, Ino, Naruto y Hinata se acercan a nosotros.

—Hola a todos —saluda el rubio.

—¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas? —me pregunta Ino.

—Soy la vicepresidenta de la empresa de mi familia. Estoy aquí en gran parte porque vengo a hacer negocios, ¿y tú? —comento.

—Soy la asistente de Karin, siempre ha sido mi destino —contesta en mala gana.

—¿Eres asistente también? —le cuestiona Sai. Ella le sonríe y se sonroja. Al parecer le gusta.

—¡Qué rico está este queso! —exclamo mientras me llevo el bocado a la boca. Ino me mira e intenta agarrar uno también.

—No toques eso, recuerda que estás a dieta, tienes que bajar esos kilitos de más —le susurra Karin.

Ino hace una mueca. Ya sé cuál es la debilidad de la rubia.

_Progreso: 1 de 3. _

—Pues en lo referente a mi vida, yo tengo un restaurante. Decidí independizarme de mi familia y empecé prácticamente de cero. Es mi tesoro más preciado, si quieren mañana los invito a todos a comer —ofrece Naruto.

¿Un restaurante? ¡Bingo!

_Progreso: 2 de 3._

—¿Y tú Karin? —cuestiono.

—Mi vida es perfecta. Estoy trabajando en la empresa de mis padres, tengo un cuerpo de envidia y está a mi lado el hombre más guapo y sexy del mundo —le da un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke—. Pronto nos casaremos, ¿verdad amor?

El Uchiha parece no estar muy contento, creo que está incómodo. ¿Será que él no tiene esos deseos?

La obsesión por un hombre es la peor de las adicciones. Dicen que si la padeces y el chico te deja, te autodestruyes y haces hasta lo imposible por conseguir aunque sea un poco de su atención.

Progreso: _3 de 3._

Voy a disfrutar a sobremanera quitarle a cada uno de ellos lo que más desean: un cuerpo escultural, un negocio establecido y un hombre de ensueño.

_¡Oh, bendita perversión!_


End file.
